What Happens In Vegas
by twerri02
Summary: The girls decide to take Bella to Vegas for her bachelorette party. What happens when the weekend is interrupted with Mr. tall-dark-and-handsome and a few bottles of vodka?
1. Plans

**PLANS**

It all begun with Alice.

Then again, don't all disastrous plans start with Alice?

Anyway, this one was her worst one.

I had spent the last three days trying to talk her out of it or trying to get Edward to save me from this but it didn't work. Plus, I had run out of time.

It was now nine o'clock on a Friday evening and we were standing by Alice's Porsche, outside the Cullen's house. Edward had one hand around my waist while Emmett and Jasper helped the girls with the rest of the bags.

We were only going for two nights, yet the little pixie had packed six bags for the three of us. Yep – Rosalie was coming too. After the engagement, she had warmed up to me. Well, she didn't sneer or pull faces anymore so I took that as a promising sign.

Unfortunately, Esme would not be joining us as she and Carlisle had decided to make themselves scarce while we celebrated pre-marital traditions. Edward informed me that they would be making a romantic getaway to an island Carlisle bought for Esme.

It was at that moment that I realised the figure I had materialised, wasn't even close to how much the Cullens had in their bank account.

"All set" Alice closed the trunk and walked around towards us.

I shook my head at her and then rested it against Edward's chest. "I can't believe you guys are doing this" I grumbled, gripping his shirt, hoping that he would speak up now and help me escape this.

"It's tradition" Emmett piped up and wrapped an arm around his stone-faced mate.

Alice scowled once again at the sound of my protest. "Remember what Edward said…"

"Human experiences" we all recited and laughed at Edward's unamused expression when rolling his eyes. Though, his golden eyes were warm and there was a small smile playing against his lips.

Something was sparked and I crossed my arms as I glared up at him. "So what are you guys going to do?" I asked accusingly.

"Normal bachelor stuff" Emmett replied.

I was surprised when Rosalie was the one to interfere before I could. "What exactly does that entail?" she hitched one eyebrow into a perfect arch. Even though the question wasn't directed at me, I still felt intimidated with the cold expressionless face he wore.

"Uh uh" Emmett wagged his finger and then tapped her nose playfully. I wondered where he got the patience and how their relationship worked. Both of them seemed to be such polar opposites – fire and ice but somehow, they made it work.

"You girls do your thing and we'll do ours" Jasper added with an easy grin which remained intact, even when his wife slapped his shoulder.

Knowing that his brothers would give nothing, I turned to Edward and wound my arms around his neck. "Will there be strippers?" I questioned, smiling when I felt his arms go around my waist, pulling me close to him.

There was a strange gleam which then darkened his gaze as he shrugged. I tilted my head to the side and peered down at him speculatively.

"You get to go to Sin City" Emmett reminded me with a devious glint. "Let the 100 year old virgin play before he's tied down" he defended his brother who simply growled at the underlying insult.

"Fine" I playfully sulked and unravelled myself from his hold.

Just as expected, he had reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him. Without wasting another breath, his hand cupped my jaw and tilted my face up to kiss me. His soft lips moulded against mine, while he held me close to him.

We reluctantly broke apart at the sound of his brothers' approval and wolf-whistles.

"Can I get a piece of that action?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at his statuesque wife.

She crossed her arms and glared down at me. "You had more than enough last night" she argued petulantly.

"Please…" he pouted and grinned victoriously when she nodded in agreement. "Come to daddy" he exclaimed and kissed her – hard and demanding. Neither of them held anything back and I looked away, wishing that I had that with Edward.

Living a life without inhibitions – being wild, crazy and free.

A life where he didn't have to constantly treat me like I was made of glass; a life where I could be the one to protect myself for a change…

Soon…

"Come on girls" Alice chimed, after saying goodbye to Jasper.

Her dainty hands smoothed down her short green summer dress and then patted down her black sleek hairstyle. She then wiped at the corner of her lips were her pink lipstick had been smeared, most of it now daubed on Jasper's bottom lip.

Rosalie nudged me and we shared a small smile as we slipped into the car after Alice. Both Rosalie and Alice sat at the front while I got the back seat and grumpily stared out of the window.

"Aw come on Bella, it'll be fun" Alice piped up, glancing at me from the mirror.

"Heard that before" I snidely added but then bit my tongue when realising how the mood had shifted.

Emmett jumped in front of the car and held up a rock sign with his fingers. "Vegas baby!" he exclaimed, sticking out his tongue and we burst out laughing at his ludicrous behaviour.

"This is going to be a weekend to remember"

**A/N: Who is your favourite Cullen? Loved writing Emmett – how did I do?**


	2. Vegas Baby

**VEGAS BABY!**

**A/N: I feel so lucky to have such brilliant readers and followers. Thank you for the regulars and to the new ones who loved this story. This is for you guys...**

We were staying at Caesar's Palace.

If the Vegas strip had me hyperventilating, the hotel we were staying at, gave me a heart attack.

Everything, from the golden circular ceilings, to the floors was lavish and opulent. The furnishings were rich in colour and splendid in taste. Ceramic statues stood tall and proud while old roman paintings decorated the walls as I made my way down.

From the second I stepped inside, my mouth had fallen open and up until now, I continued to gape at the wondrous sight of the reception, feeling a little bit like Julie Roberts in Pretty Woman.

Meanwhile, my soon-to-be sisters were checking in and both of them fit in here perfectly. I assured myself with the fact that they were probably used to this kind of thing. Me however, I felt like I had stepped into an entirely different planet.

The lights were brightly lighting up the city; the air was thick with tension with possibilities and the fallen night, shadowed secrets and mysteries of the rogue. Inhibitions were thrown to the wind and masks had fallen as people gave into their darkness.

Everyone seemed to be running on adrenaline with how fast paced life was here. They all seemed to share a strange devious gleam in their eyes. Some even had a small smirk playing on their lips to reflect their mischief.

My trance dissipated when the bellboys in red passed by me, alerting me back to reality. I blinked only to find Alice and Rosalie had finished and were now beckoning me over.

I quickly stumbled after them and then took the key card copy that Rosalie offered. "Thanks" I smiled in gratitude and she returned it. Must be something in the Las Vegas air…

Alice hooked her arm around mine and pulled us both towards the golden elevators. "You're gonna love the Presidential suite" she praised and I noticed the devious twinkle in her eyes had brightened further. This was the perfect place for her wild energy to be put to use.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the smile at bay. "Only the best" I trilled.

The elevator doors parted and we stepped inside, Alice started running through tonight's itinerary. "First things first, shower" she eyed me dangerously and I nodded in compliance. That was a plan I could easily agree to. All I wanted was to wash off the one hour car ride and the two hour plane ride. "Next, you'll have to change but not just in anything off the rack…" she began to talk about possible outfits and that was when I zoned out.

Rosalie caught my eye and discreetly rolled her eyes at the sound of her sister's insane chattering. I smiled at that and turned my head back towards Alice, pretending to listen by inserting a few hums of agreement and the casual nod.

The only time I actually picked up what she was saying was when she fleetingly announced, "…go down while me and Rosalie go hunt"

"What?!" I exclaimed, rather loudly because of the thought of me stumbling around the Casino flashed in my mind. I was already a fish out water - being without backup would only make things worse.

Alice waited until we stepped out of the elevator before beginning her explanation. "It's been a long day and for the night I had planned, we're gonna need all the help we can get" she tried to appease me but I found no peace within her words.

"You can't just leave me! Here. Alone" I cried while she swiped the card to open the door.

Before entering, Rosalie grabbed my elbow, pulling me back to face her. I was surprised by the softened expression. "Bella, be reasonable" she sighed and her eyebrows knitted as she peered down at me. "We were in a plane with over 100 people and now we're in Vegas, one of the most overpopulated places in the world" Rosalie reasoned and I felt like a jackass for having argued. "…Plus we won't be gone for long. Three hours tops – enough for you to get drunk and get the stick out of your ass" she assured me with a smirk.

"You and Emmett are perfect for each other"

The words left me before I could help it but I was relieved when Rosalie's amused smirk widened.

"So, shower, change and go have fun" Alice recited but I frowned, quietly searching for an excuse but sadly, finding none. "Let loose Bella" she advised, probably noticing the silent deliberation I was going through. "Let go of boring Bella and bring out the fun" she took my hands and twirled me around in emphasis of her words.

Both girls continued to stare at me, unblinking and scarily stoic. As much as I wanted to fight a losing battle, I knew how it would end.

I was a human – standing between two vampires.

You do the math.

**-XxxxxxX-**

I ever want to leave this magical place.

No – not Vegas…the suite's bathroom.

There was a large white circular bathtub which was also conveniently a Jacuzzi – something I would definitely be trying later.

I didn't get a chance to use it as I simply freshened up in the large glass cubicle shower, which was also pretty amazing. It had six showerheads stuck in the walls on either side which meant I had been engulfed in great warmth. The knots in my muscles uncoiled with each passing second within the hot spray.

My steps were hesitant and each one regretted as I pushed the doors away and stepped into my bedroom. The suite had three other bedrooms which didn't make sense because there was only three of us and two of us didn't even sleep.

Anyway, that was beside the point.

What was more important was the fact that what I was supposed to wear had been laid out by Alice on my bed. A white piece of paper with Alice's perfect script inked onto it;

**Hey sis,**

**First of all, you're welcome.**

**And second - don't you dare change a thing.**

I groaned at how she had remembered to be specific. I groaned even louder when I picked up the skimpy white piece of material that was supposed to be a 'cocktail dress'. To make matters worse she had set out red heels by the bed.

No freaking way!

I rushed over and pulled out the hand luggage that I managed to pack. Upon unzipping it, I hastily searched for the reliable converse that I had packed and was both angry and unsurprised to find them consequentially missing. So were the black pumps that I had worn on the plane ride.

She was good…too good.

After rubbing my eyes, I realised that there was nothing I could do about it

Maybe I could deal with it for two night.

After heel walking practice – yes, that's right – Alice had been stealing me away for heel walking practice. They were supposed to help me get ready for the wedding and have actually been paying off. Maybe I wouldn't end up as world's clumsiest vampire.

Then again, it wouldn't hurt to add a little of liquid courage.

And on that note, I padded down to the mini fridge and took out the tequila bottle in there. Rosalie had told me to help myself and I was.

After four more shots, I felt a warmth spread through me and found it easier to slip into the tight one shoulder white dress. It didn't even bother me much when placing my feet into the death-traps. Thankfully, they weren't of a crazy height so they were wearable.

Just for one night.

I had blown dried my hair and tried taming it with a comb, which left it to a wild curled mess. Still, it didn't look too bad so it would have to do. Then, I sprayed myself with the Chanel no. 5 that Alice had packed and checked myself in the mirror. My lips were slightly pale so I added a burgundy lipstick and decided it was enough as far as make up went.

Just for one night.

On that note, I stepped out of the hotel room, promising myself that 'boring book-worm Bella' was trapped inside for the night. Tonight I would be like the others and mingle and gamble and lose myself in the possibilities of the night.

Just for one night.

**-XxxxxxX-**

As the receptionist had advised, I had directed the driver to get me to Bally's Las Vegas Casino. Apparently if you wanted to lose your money, it was the perfect place to go.

Once I arrived, I headed straight to the bar, this time ordering a Cranberry Martini, balancing that and my black purse which held my ID, my phone and $700 in cash. When you carried that kind of money on you, you simply get paranoid and eye everyone with great precaution.

I even jumped when someone brushed past me but my erratic behaviour began to die down when I realised I was in a casino. It was more likely that most of them carried much more in their pockets.

Needing a place to sit down, I rushed over to the dealer's table and calmly sat down, only to jump at the sound of several cheers as someone one at Russian roulette.

"What's a little girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Startled, I whirled around to face the very handsome newcomer who had decided to take his place next to me. He was dressed coolly in all black and rather than looking tacky, he simply looked mysterious and dangerously alluring. His raven locks were windswept and leisurely fell over his forehead as he bowed his head to peer at me.

It took a moment for me to reply because his gorgeous, piercing blue eyes were boring into mine, trapping me in my seat. "Looking for trouble?" I offered, foolishly trying to match his seductive tones.

"Maybe you should head back to Kansas" he suggested and that twinkle that I had seen in others made itself known in his hooded gaze.

I didn't like the way he was challenging me and how he seemed to have his mind made up about me.

Turning away from him, I exhaled and took out the money out of my purse, placing it on the table as I addressed the dealer. "Deal me in" I ordered and turned back to Mr. Mysterious who now seemed both intrigued amused by my play.

The last thing I remember was black leather, dark masculine cologne and a husky compelling whisper brush against my ear. "Are you feelin' lucky?"

**A/N: Tension? They finally met – what did you think?**


	3. Live It Up

**LIVE IT UP**

**A/N: I do apologise for the limited info in the last chapter and as steph A15 put it, I was stalling but only because it was a filler chapter. Hopefully, this one will have enough for you. **

**RPOV**

We arrived at the hotel as soon as we could and headed straight upstairs.

After 100 years, I had perfected my technique and managed to get no stains on the green dress. Alice on the other hand had given into her senses completely, ending up losing control and attacking a whole herd which then stained her dress.

"What vampire wears a dress when hunting?" I asked with a small laugh.

She turned to me, leaning on the elevator walls with her hands on her hips. "Why were you wearing heels?" she retorted, matching my eyes with her own steely gaze. Don't let her size fool you, if Alice wanted, she could be a monster.

"They're a weapon" I smirked and stepped out when the doors parted.

She tittered after me and glanced warily at me. "That's kinda dark"

"And you love it" I flashed her another grin before turning to swipe my key card. When the doors opened, Alice was quick to push past me and do a quick sweep over the house. "Wow, she actually went" I commented when we found no sign of Edward's blushing bride.

"We should probably go catch up with her" Alice murmured but I could easily detect her own surprise with how she kept glancing around the room. Maybe she thought Bella was hiding under the bed, though I wouldn't put it past the girl. "…knowing Bella, she probably took her book with her" she added and I couldn't help but smile at the truth in the words.

"Hiding in the booth with tonic water" I amended and we shared another laugh.

"Classic Bella"

**-XxxxxxX-**

**Meanwhile…**

**DPOV**

After everything that had happened in Mystic Falls, I decided that I deserved a night out and what better place to 'live it up' than in Vegas. Last time I was here was 2009 and I can't remember that weekend which was why I knew it was perfect.

At first it had been quite boring and seeing as I didn't really care for gambling, I was ready to turn around and head back to the problems waiting at home. Though, after finishing five bottles of pure vodka and three of scotch, I could finally see how bright the lights were.

Now, as I slowly lost my reason and matter, I was growing more and more attuned to the girl – no, woman next to me. Finally, I noticed how her long mahogany locks were pushed behind, revealing her bare neck to me. However, rather than the ache returning to my teeth, I only felt the lust build. I took note of how she would drum her fingers on the table before flipping her card over to the dealer. I noticed how her plump lips would occasionally be trapped between her teeth. Sometimes, her tongue would dart out to trace the bottom lip or replaced with her index finger as she deliberated over something. I watched as a small crinkle formed between her knitted eyebrows but her features would then relax when her eyes met mine.

The only thing I didn't want to acknowledge was the fact that she had told me she had a fiancé. Regardless of this being proven by the handsomely expensive diamond ring on her finger, I chose to ignore that. It had never been a problem before and sometimes I left the girl…but with her, I couldn't help but pursue her.

Maybe it was because she was really…really hot.

Now, I perceived how she shifted in her seat and this time, I noticed how short her dress was. I also noticed just how much my fingers itched to be placed on her bare thigh.

Well there was something I could do about that…

Wrapping an arm around her waist, I pulled her off the stool and dragged her towards the dance floor of the hotel's restaurant.

"I can't dance" she protested.

My arms slipped away from her before reaching for her hand and pulling her close to me. "Maybe you don't have the right partner" I whispered against her ear and my hand trailed down her back as I lead her to the middle. "Trust me…" I said and frowned, surprised as the words left me.

The frown only deepened when she pushed me away but I understood when watching her slip off her shoes. Her lips were curved into a small secretive smile and her brown eyes had darkened with a bright gleam within.

She then took my outstretched arm and allowed me to lead her with the music. I placed my hands on her hips and heard her breath hitch. "Here" I murmured encouragingly as I took her arms and wound them around my neck. Again, she released a shaky unsure breath when one hand was placed onto her back and pulled her closer.

Something flashed within the darkened gaze as she laughed nervously. "You're getting closer" she noted but made no move to leave.

If I was drunk, then she was out of her mind.

I smiled wickedly. "Do you want me to stop?" I challenged.

The question took me off guard as she stopped, warily glancing at me. Her mouth fell open and I could tell she was about to remind her about her unavailability so I appeased her with another smirk.

I continued to try and read her…make sense of the person she was. She was different to anyone else in Vegas. I could easily tell she didn't want to be here but I didn't want her to waster her time in Vegas so I encouraged her by buying drink after drink. Her difference was only outlined when her words became slurred and her confidence grew. From the point when she whispered her confession of having a copy of Wuthering Heights in her purse, to when she argued with the dealer over the unfairness of losing one dollar.

Now, her drunkenness was only made more prominent as she swayed near me and inhaled deeply. "You smell nice" she added absentmindedly and her eyelids drooped lazily.

Her head lolled to the side and I mirrored her as I grinned. "Thank you" I replied and continued to sway with her to the sad, soothing jazz music.

As we continued to dance, I could see her eyes drooping while she hummed along to Ray Charles' If I Could. Being without heels bettered her balance and I noticed how she was almost two feet shorter than me.

For some reason, I followed my instinct and slipped my hand up her sides, tickling her lightly and then taking her hand. My fingers were threaded through her own as I pushed her out and twirled her back to me. When she landed on my chest, she relaxed into me and our gazes locked. Hers darkening into something I easily recognised – lust. Then her hooded eyes darted from my eyes and dangerously towards my lips.

Well at least my attraction wasn't one-sided…

She stuttered something and began to pull away but I held on.

When she realised I wasn't going to let her go, she glanced down and then nervously looked up to me. "I – I like your ring" she breathed.

I arched an eyebrow, not able to stop smiling in amusement at her. "You do?" I asked.

"It's different" she murmured, bringing up my hand to inspect the ring further. Her skin, soft and smooth against mine as her fingers cradled my hand.

The feeling of her hand ignite something and I gulped down, worriedly looking at her. "Good different?" I asked, surprised with how my desire for her, seemed to hum into something else.

She peeked up at me from under her eyelashes and smiled sweetly. "Just different" she conceded and then I felt her brush her fingers against my ring finger while tracing the design. "What is it?" the crease returned, "I've never seen any stone like it" she added in a wonder. Something else was sparked and the idea that came made her snap her head up. "Can I try it on?" she inquired.

Stunned and confused about her request, I couldn't find it in me to refuse her. Again, my intoxicated state made me even more idiotic so I nodded. "Sure" I replied in a lowered murmur.

Numb and silent, I watched as she accepted the ring and slowly, almost hesitantly released heavy shaken breaths when slipping it on. Of course it fit her and of course the midnight blue contrasted beautifully with her pearly complexion.

Again, my reactions weren't controlled as the word involuntarily left me. "Perfect…"

**A/N: You want more…I give more. What did you think?**

**Like the chemistry…love for Damon and Bella or are you guys still worried about Edward?**

**Reviews are better than a handsy drunk Damon…**


	4. Waking Up

**WAKING UP**

**A/N: Thank you for your great reviews. **

**APOV**

"Where could she be?" I shrieked, rushing around the hotel room again. My mind was spiralling as I wildly searched the room. Before, I would've agreed with vampires having an incapability to lose their minds but now it was a completely different story.

"I don't know" Rosalie muttered, proving how she couldn't exactly help me.

She was probably feeling as helpless as I was, especially after I revealed that I could 'see' Bella. After hours of trying to get some kind of vision, I came up with nothing. There was some kind of shield blocking her from me but I just…couldn't.

"We're going to have to call Edward" my sister offered.

I stopped and spun around, falling back onto the wall as I feebly looked up to her. "And tell him that we lost his fiancé?" I asked, feeling hysterical at that moment and I wondered if it was possible for vampires to hyperventilate. Probably…

"He's going to kill you" she warned trying to make me smile.

"You too" I retorted and pushed myself off the wall, walking over to her. "God, I just hope she's okay" I murmured, leaning my head onto her.

Rose gave into her humanity and wrapped an arm around me, "Don't worry, we'll find her" she assured me but I could detect the hardened edge to her tone, implying that she was concerned to.

"Oh the irony" I sighed, cracking a small weak smile.

**BPOV**

Blinding hot white light pierced at my closed eyelids, breaking through the darkness and I blinked, groaning as it burnt my corneas. I weakly forced myself to bring up my arm and rested it so it covered my eyes.

Having the peace of darkness return made me sigh in relief as I tried to fall back into the deep slumber that would erase the raging headache. I tried to relax once again by stretching myself out and roll over so I wasn't facing the streaming light.

Once I got comfortable, I felt a weight fall over my stomach and a new body warmth press onto my back as muscled arms hugged me close. The strange comfort made me hum once again in pleasure as I found peace in the unexpected touch.

"Mmm…" he inhaled and I relaxed into the warmth. "Morning" he sighed.

His whisper snapped my eyes open.

That was not Edward.

Suddenly, my muscles were being weighed down and I was scared of turning to look at the man embracing me. I was scared to acknowledge the stupid mistake that I had made and all because I wanted to embrace the bad and let go of boring bookworm Bella. A stupid mistake I made because I wanted to be different – I wanted to let go for one night.

Now, with my thoughts pounding, I began to pull away from him. Still, his hold on me was strong so when I pulled again, I rolled off the bed, landing on the ground and hitting my head. "Fuck" I cursed and reached up to clutch my head.

"You okay?" he said, sounding amused.

My head whipped up, briefly locking gazes with the blue eyes that gave slight flashes of last night. "Oh my God!" I gasped, covering my mouth and scrambling further away as I tried to distance myself. When my back hit the wall, I gasped at the cold touch and realised why when looking down at my lack of clothing.

My black lace underwear on display made me reach over for the first thing to help cover me up. "Oh God" I gasped again and fought helplessly to hide myself.

"Isabella?" he pushed himself off the bed and I gasped, realising that he knew my name.

I pushed myself up and tried to walk away from him. "Oh no – no no no no" I trembled, clamping one hand on my mouth as I tried to swallow down the sobs.

At that second, I truly despised myself.

"What have I done?" I whispered almost inaudibly. The rasped words now scraping against my throat as they left my quivering lip. To stop it, I bite down on the bottom lip and fought against the release of any tears. "This was a mistake. He had to know it was a mistake" I began to mutter to myself as Edward's face blinked in my thoughts.

"Thanks" the m- Damon snidely commented and I whipped up to glare at him.

Suddenly, the towel covering me was forgotten as I waked over to take out my frustration by slapping at his bare chest. "How could you let this happen?" I scream, though I knew it wasn't his fault. "I told you I was engaged" I shrieked, ready to slap him again.

However, he stopped me when grabbing my wrist and then gently slipping down to grab my hand. "Yeah, but to who?" he asked.

"What?" I gasped and followed his line of sight to the familiar ring on my finger. The 'interesting' one with the dark blue stone and silver flecks being banded with a white silver.

Something nudged at me and I watched numbly as he stepped around me, bending down to pick up a small discarded piece of paper on the floor. I didn't have to look at it to know what it meant because I could read it in Damon's stunned expression. "Viva la Vegas" he weakly exclaimed, holding it up for me.

Oh no…

**A/N: Oh no, indeed. So, Bella is finally married – just not to the expected groom. Who wants to see how their path goes when fiancé Edward finds out?**


	5. Decisions

**DECISIONS**

**A/N: Many of you have informed me of twilightlovengirl's story – Vegas Baby and how similar (very similar) it is to mine. For that, I thank you for bringing it to my attention and I hope she will take her own route to it. I'm just thankful to the readers that are still reading mine and following and reviewing. THANK YOU!**

This morning's mishap was still following after me and wouldn't stop talking. All the while, I distracted myself by busily collecting the scattered items of clothing and hurriedly slipping them back on. Each one I picked up, I tried to ignore how the guilt grew and memories of last night fleeted through my mind; wild flashes of hungrily kissing him or raveningly gripping him to me. In return, I was strangely both sickened ad gratified to remember how it had been Damon to initiate it. Only the small voice in my head would remind me how I should've stopped it.

Now as I slipped into my shoes, the memories crashed back onto me; the elevator, uncontrollably giggling for no reason; his hands playing in my hair; my knees giving in with how he held up; tilting my head to meet my lips; not finding the strength buried under heightened desire to stop him. After that, the memories evolved into something of a blurred X-rated movie.

I was so deep in thought that I yelped, jumping when his hand was on my back. I spun around and pointed a warning finger, "Don't-" I cautioned and jabbed at his chest with another glare before walking away. "I need to get dressed and leave this hotel as soon as possible" I exclaimed, waving my hands in the air.

"Something wrong honey" he teased me and I flinched at how soft his fingers one when trailing down my bare back.

After spinning around, I gaped, still fixating my darkened stare onto him. "How can you even joke about this?!" I yelled, pushing him away from me. Only, he smiled, chuckling to himself when he stumbled a few steps away.

"Come on, it's Vegas" he whined and I heard him approach me again. "Getting drunk and marrying a stranger is practically tradition" Damon added and I whirled around, to widely stare at him.

When he shrugged, I pulled myself out of the stupor and shook my head, "I need to go" I muttered quickly and shrugged into last night's dress, which had somehow made it's way under the bed.

However, when making a beeline towards the door, I watched as he whizzed in front of me – faster than possible. "Relax Isabella…" he tried to soothe me when sliding his hands down my bare arms. Only his touch was too familiar – too seductive and alluring.

I hated that my eyes had fallen down to where his tongue traced his bottom lip and hated how his frosted stare warmed, slowly darkening to a dangerously captivating teal. "An annulment takes five minutes" he assured me and I found his voice too compelling. "…Then we can forget about it with a celebratory tequila shot" he wiggled his eyebrows seductively and I grimaced.

I forced myself to shrug out of his hold as I starkly counted, "That's what got us in this mess"

"Fine, no tequila" he cracked another amused smile and even in my weakened state, I found myself smiling back.

The words gave me some hope and I didn't even cringe when his fingers pushed back a stray lock of air before resting on my cheek. His warmth was different to the cold touch and I sighed, "You make it sound so easy" I managed another feeble smile.

"And it is" he promised and I wanted to believe him but couldn't.

I slowly shook my head, "No, no, it's not!" I argued faintly, "Maybe the annulment can erase this – this marriage!" I stuttered and stepped away from him. His hand falling by his side as I continued rambling, "…but…what about the fact that you slept with me?"

"It takes two to tango" he replied with an arched brow.

I exhaled again and fell back on the wall. "I know" I swallowed down the guilt building a lump in my throat and making the tears prickle in my eyes. Then, I closed my eyes and tried to will it away.

Only, I felt a shadow hover above me and when blinking my eyes open, I looked into the blue eyes boring into mine. "Your Edmund doesn't need to know" he whispered but I was monetarily distracted with his hands resting on either side of my head.

"That's not his name" I murmured but shakily.

This wasn't right!

I needed to get out of here. I needed to order my thoughts.

Releasing another sigh, I pushed at his chest gently and turned to grab the doorknob. Th0ugh, Damon was directly behind me, making another attempt at trying to stop me. "Then what is it?" he asked, trying to gauge another conversation.

Still, I opened the door, only to find the very person we had been talking about.

"Edward"

**A/N: Well dear Edward has arrived and caught them in the act. Any ideas on the next step? How do you think Edward will react? Anything you want to happen or you're looking forward to?**

**I leave you with;**

**Vampires-suck1993 wanted to let you know that tomorrow - Friday (8****th**** of November) is the last day to send in your nomination – profile or bloodlust awards. Good luck to all the writers!**

**Also, myfriend blueseedfan, who has been writing this amazing Jasper and Bella story – Whatya Want From Me and it is just so good and funny. If you're a JasperxBella pairing fan, please read it because it will not disappoint.**

**On that note, please don't hesitate to contact me and ask to read your stories. I am an avid reviewer and from experience, you know I love words.**

**Have a good evening and know that I will be back tomorrow. **


	6. Truth Hurts

**TRUTH HURTS**

**A/N: Fact – Monday's suck. For that, I thank you with another update. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you for still following and reading and hope you enjoy this one.**

It was too quiet.

An awkward silence that somehow rang in my ears, along with the loud thumping in my heart that I was sure that he could hear. My iced nerves were deadened, leaving a hollowness emptied in my chest and dropping to my stomach.

Again, it was still too quiet.

Just a silence, filled with frozen gazes passing through a thickened and sedated tension.

I couldn't handle it anymore.

"How did you find me?" I numbly asked.

He refused to look at me as he stared off into space and taciturnly replied, "I was in a taxi, coming to the hotel when I picked up your scent" he whispered and my eyes darted to the left, worried that Damon had heard that. "Alice and Rosalie couldn't find you" he muttered emotionlessly with distant eyes. "And like the fool I am, I came to rescue my darling fiancé" he added in a pained voice when finally looking at me, making me wish that I hadn't seen him.

"Don't worry, Isabella was in good…hands" Damon smoothly inputted.

Just as I turned to send a disapproving glare onto him, Edward broke him from his stupor and swept away from my sight. It was the cluttering behind me that had me whirling around to watch as my fiancé, punched my one-night-stand in the face. One hand holding his bare shoulder as he tried to swing another one. Only, Damon was quick in defence and I watched in confusion as he found the strength to push him back.

How…?

I filed that action for later as my thoughts were spinning. "Edward please stop!" I finally managed to find my voice again and coerce my muscles into rushing over to the two men.

However, when placing a hand on Edward's shoulder, he turned around and glared at me. A raging anger emanating from him as his nostrils flared and his form trembled. "Oh, you're defending him now?!" he fixated his to hardened accusatory stare onto me, making me cower back onto the wall.

"I… I c-can explain" I stammered stupidly as it was the first thing that came to mind.

He completely let go of Damon and focused the rage that I deserved, onto me. "Explain what?" he yelled and when I could form no reply, he decided to find the words for me. "You slept with someone else!" he screamed and his raised fist fell with a frustrated sigh.

I watched him, unable to appease him as he paced, occasionally stopping to throw or kick something. My decision to let him stew over it was made and I took the time to glance at Damon and send him an apologetic glance. Only, he was studying Edward with what I could decipher as amusement which made me wonder where his fear was.

He was too calm…too peaceful…and too confident.

"You married him!"

I snapped my eyes up, regretting my second failed decision as I watched him pick up the laminated piece of paper. His eyes roaming over the paper and then moving up to glower at me. Then, his line of sight dropped to my hand.

Slowly and almost threateningly, he stalked over to me and picked up my hand. Like a predator, he languidly took hold of my hand and yanked it up forcibly to study the ring.

His unreadable expression had dangerously darkened and I studied as my hand warningly trembled with the lingering, threatening touch. Scared and uncertain, I tried to pull away from him but he only yanked at my wrist. His grasp tightened, leaving a burn on my wrist, as he closely brought it up to his eyes.

"You're hurting me" I groaned, trying to wring my arm free from him but he persisted his ruthlessness. "Edward...let go of me" I demanded through gritted teeth, but I watched in horror as he finally met my eyes and glared menacingly. It seemed like he was seeing straight through me with blank eyes but his rage wasn't overlooked as he continued to tighten his hold. "Let g-"

Again, I was interrupted with Edward being thrown away from me. His back crashing onto the door and slamming it shut. It was only then that I realised it had been open this entire time.

It took another second for me to register that Damon had managed to throw Edward – my vampire fiancé.

Apparently I was the only one to register this because Edward simply dusted himself off and was concentrated on me. "How?" he demanded, taking a threatening step towards me. "How could you do this to me?!" his hands were fisted again as he continued to scream. "I have done everything – I have given-" he paused when raising his fist again.

Only, this time, Damon had stepped in front of me, blocking Edward's path and only fusing his anger further. "And you…" Edward growled but I stopped them from resulting my violence again when stepping between them.

One hand was splayed on each of their chests as I turned to Edward. "I'm sorry" I pleaded but he rolled his eyes at me and pursed his lips. "I know it's not a good enough excuse but I was drunk and I-"

"I don't need your excuses" he spat at me and pushed away the hand I had rested on him. "First it was Mike, then Tyler and Eric and then Jacob, and now a stranger!" he exclaimed and pointed a finger at me. "I should've known better than to trust you – y-you whore" he finally stammered out and I his words were like a blow, crashing onto my chest.

I stumbled back, feeling the sting that lingered with his unwavering and relentless glare.

"Hey!"

Damon's angered scream wasn't registered as Edward continued to stalk towards me. "You pretend to be innocent and pure, when all you are is a tease" he accused and darkly glowered down at me as he grew more disgusted at my sight. "Just a cheap slut!"

Tears stung my eyes and bit down on my lip, feeling everything I had for me transition into a burning hate that only rasped my voice. "H-how- " I croaked, not able to decipher the fleeting emotions and the spiteful boy standing before me.

Before I could say anything, Damon intervened again and pushed at his chest, before I even had the chance to. "Get the hell out of here!" he indignantly demanded and I silently thanked him when my thoughts sank deeply, drawing me into a different state of mind.

From the static humming, I barely heard as Edward hissed, "Gladly" he turned to leave and I grimaced at how he froze and craned his head back to us. "The ring"

Numbed and impassive, I coldly reached down, pausing when my eyes locked down onto the one my 'new husband' had given me. The dark blue rock contrasting with my pale complexion and I unintentionally twisted my hand to watch as the silver glinted under the florescent lighting.

Only, I came to a stop when I heard Edward's scoff. This forced me into tearfully ripping it off and having him snatch it off me.

Strangely, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted and I was unsure as to whether I should tread back over the guilt when he turned to make a fleeting exit.

"I'm sorry" I apologised but the rasped whisper was barely perceptible.

Once the door was slammed after him, the echoed sound, rumbled through the walls and vibrated through me, causing me to fall.

Thankfully, Damon caught me.

**A/N: Okay a little emotional and hectic and I would love to know what you think about it. What do you think about the change in Edward? Damon's protectiveness? And any thoughts on Bella's next step?**

**Would love to hear whatever you have to say. **

**Lastly, I did message twilightlovengirl and she has apologised for making it feel like she was copying the story. Furthermore, she promises that hers will be taking a different road and she will make it original so give hers a chance. Hers is called Vegas Baby! **

**Thank you again and I hope you have a Happy Tuesday!**


	7. Next Step

**NEXT STEP**

"Sorry you had to see and do all that" I apologised, swiping at my wet cheeks and untangling our legs together so I could pull away from him. After taking another breath, I exhaled and pushed off the ground, distancing myself from him and trying to gather myself.

Only, I heard his footsteps slowly trail behind me as he murmured nonchalantly. "It's fine"

Before he could get too close, I stepped away and spun around to stop him from coming any closer. For a brief moment, I wondered how he was putting up with the craziness that I had just burdened him with. He probably had baggage of his own…that was the only logical explanation.

"Erm…I-I uh…I think w-we sh-" I apprehensively stammered, stumbling back and putting hand behind me to brace myself on the counter. "We sh-should talk" I rasped, my voice still croaky for having blubbered all over him.

He shrugged, wearing his casual smirk. "Like I said, annulment after breakfast" he glanced at the clock on the far wall and revised his answer, "Or brunch" he smiled so genuinely and easily that I deliberated over who was crazier.

"Can I ask you something?" I tilted to my head to the side and quietly studied him.

He closed in to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes dear" he teased and I rolled my eyes, pushing him away so I could fall back onto the sofa.

For another second, I inhaled and quietly collected my thoughts; all too which flashed back to him fighting back with a Cold One. "The way-" I paused, wondering how I could phrase my question and not give anything away. "…the way you pushed him…" I recounted, running my fingers through my hair as I anxiously peeked up at him.

"What about it?" he remained unfazed when walking around to the mini fridge and retrieving two bottled waters; one to which he threw to me. "He was going to hurt you" Damon shrugged, finding reason in his words but not realising how stumped I was.

Shaking my head, I argued in a lowered whisper, "You shouldn't have been able to…"

"What?" he fluttered his eyes up to glance at me.

Again, I shook my head. "Nothing" I swiftly murmured and thought over what I thought I had seen while he plumped down next to me.

From my peripheral vision, I caught how he drew in a long sip and screwed the cap back on. When I was about to rest my head in my hands, he had reached over and taken hold of my left wrist. "Must have something to do with this" he spoke and I gasped when watching as he studying the crescent shaped scar. His thumb then gently brushing over it as he arched an eyebrow, revealing his knowing gaze.

Words failed me yet again and all I could manage was a broken, "How?" I whispered. So much had happened in the last hour and it had all happened while I was battling with a drumming hangover.

For a few moments, he studied me and ignored my impatience in silent deliberation. However, before I could ask him again, he interrupted me. "Go" he ordered sternly, dropping my hand abruptly and diverting his stare. "Shower, clear your head" he directed and I watched, dumbfounded as he stood up and walked towards the hotel room phone. "I'll order in and then we'll get this mess sorted out" he took initiative and I wondered how he had a clear head right now. "Then we won't have to see each other again"

Suddenly, his words took a toll on me and I snapped my head up. Thoughts of his awareness dissipated as I looked on as he ignored me and began to dial a number. The idea of not seeing him again didn't settle too well with me and reminded me of Edward's leaving. "It'll be like this whole thing never existed" I murmured numbly, feeling lost and out of my element.

"Exactly" he answered but still refused to look at me.

**DPOV**

When I placed the phone back, Isabella was already gone so I placed my hands over my eyes and fell down onto the sofa. A groan left me as last night's memories returned and for the first time, I was second guessing myself.

I'd given her Katherine's ring!

The same ring that I had asked Emily to spell for Katherine; the ring that I had promised myself would only and forever be for her. Yet, somehow, I had given it to a girl who was all but a stranger.

I removed the hand over my eyes and rolled over to pick up the discarded marriage certificate. As I studied the white laminated paper, it dawned on me that she still had the ring on and…and I didn't know how to feel about it.

At the sound of the shower being turned on, I sat up and wiped my eyes, placing the certificate on the table and pushing myself off the seat.

So…married…that was definitely something new. I suppose it was something I could cross off my bucket list. I don't think I had ever been that drunk – well, actually the 1920s were a big blur so there was that.

Anyway, the plan I had offered the human girl seemed reasonable enough. We'd get it all sorted out and then I could go back to my life and she to hers. That sounded like the best option here and Isabella had finally calmed down so I took that as a good sign. After her hysterical crying, I was just happy that she wasn't wasting tears of the world's dumbest douchebag.

A Cold One?

Really?

No wonder she had come looking for a one-night stand.

The day had just began and I had already broken up a marriage. Well the day was still young so we'll just see where it takes us.

…and right on cue, the door was unlocked and opened to reveal the very last person I wanted to see.

"Elena"

**A/N: Another cliffy? Gotta love them. **

**So Elena has arrived? As if things couldn't get more complicated… Will Damon and Bella be able to simply leave each other? **

**Thank you all so much for the love you have for this story. Love reading each review and learning what you want and what you thought. **


	8. It's Complicated

**IT'S COMPLICATED**

"Elena" I gasped and she easily grinned when stepping further into the room. She pushed up the dark sunglasses to the top of her head while the daylight ring my brother gave me proudly matching the strapless dark blue of her sundress. "Don't take offence, but what are you doing here?" I asked and watched as she closed the door behind her.

She smiled, her blue eyes gleaming with something that I couldn't comprehend. "I came to see you" she answered and moved towards me.

"How did you get here?" I wondered, realising that with improved technology, we needed a key card to access the hotel rooms.

Elena revealed the card in her hands and grinned. "Compulsion" she answered proudly and winked playfully, "I learnt from the best" she appraised me but I couldn't help but grimace in confusion as her words gave me whiplash.

"Where's Stefan?" I questioned and was surprised with her offhanded manner.

She waved it off with a small frown and wave. "Downstairs but I actually…"

"Damon, do you have another towel" Isabella's voice interrupted us and we snapped our head towards the sound of her bare feet padding across the wooden floor. "This one is really-" her words cut off when she emerged and her widened eyes landed on our visitor. A delicious red blushed through her form as she adorably bit her lip. "Uh, hi?" she waved shyly and I was struck with her appearance.

Water drops glistened down her bare legs that were exposed under the incredibly small white towel. She had wrapped it tightly around her which then accented her curves and the peak of her breasts. Her mahogany locks were now darkened to a dangerously sexy black as they curled and damply fell over one shoulder.

"Hello..." Elena drawled out and I suddenly felt her gaze diverted back to me. Though, I couldn't find it in myself to look away from Isabella and wonder if a girl – no woman like her knew her effect on others.

However, this wasn't in Isabella which seemed to be craziest thing. Rather than offering a smirk, she took an anxious step back. "Sorry" she apologised and I inwardly groan when her full bottom lip was trapped between her teeth once again.

"No, I'm sorry" Elena's voice reminded me of her presence and I craned my head towards her, watching as her bewildered and angry eyes darted between the both of us. "I didn't realise you would have company" again, her eyes fell back onto my 'wife'.

"Elena, Isabella. Isabella, Elena" I introduced, gesturing between them. Something wild and undecided sparked and I took no longer than a second to think it through. In an instant, I motioned for her to join me by my side. "Isabella is my...wife" I revealed and almost laughed as her eyes bugged out of their sockets.

Loving her reaction, I took it further when brazenly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Come here honey, don't be shy" I mused with a pleased grin.

"She's your wife?!" Elena spluttered and her steps faltered back.

Isabella looked between us wildly and I stared amusedly as she too widened her eyes. "I am?" she asked and I narrowed my gaze discreetly. "I am" she nodded in understanding and even played along when resting her head onto my chest. The warmth of her soft touch gently trailing up my arm and the movement caught Elena's eye.

"Nice ring" Elena dryly commented with hardened eyes and a sharp tongue. "Damon can I talk to you?" she snapped and sent me a meaningful stare. "Privately" she added.

I found myself enjoying this game too much that I prolonged it. "Anything you want to say, you can say in front of my Isabella" I replied and paused at what I had just said – 'My Isabella'. It had a nice ring to it – pun intended. "We don't share secrets" I continued when looking down into those warm chocolate-brown eyes that innocently met mine.

Only, our locked eyes were broken with Isabella suddenly being pulled away from me. I spun to watch as Elena gripped her arm and an angered growl rumbled in my chest when Isabella tried to escape. "Get off me" Isabella growled fiercely.

"Leave us so I can talk to Damon in private" Elena stared deeply into her eyes and lowered her voice.

I could only roll my eyes, only Isabella didn't cease to surprise me as she pried herself out from Elena's hands. Rage stormed her eyes as she snarled, "I don't know who you are so don't think you can just order me about"

Elena stepped back in her shock while I gaped. "You can't be compelled" Elena stammered in surprise as she peered down at her.

Isabella clearly didn't know what was going on as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Knowing that this was something for another day, I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her onto my chest as I suggestively breathed into her ear, "Elena was just leaving" I whispered, trying to distract her and finding pride in her pleasured shiver.

"Well you and your new…" Elena gritted her teeth, gaining our attention again. "…bride, should join us for breakfast" she hissed darkly and I didn't like how she would send daggers at Isabella.

I smirked, trying to ease the tension for Isabella while using my thumb to massage her wrist. "Sounds great" I replied eagerly and bowed my head to her. "Right babe?"

She tilted her head up, showing me it was anything but. "Right" she tightly smiled and accepted the kiss that I planted on her all too tempting lips. As soon as they touched, the taut grin fell as she breathed a low moan. The softness of her kiss had me forgetting myself and I found myself pressing myself closer to her body as my fingers wove into her matted locks. I darted out my tongue to trace his bottom lip causing her to part them and accept the deepened kiss. She moaned again and twisted herself so she could reach up and wrap her arms around my neck, her fingers slipping up the nape of the neck and into my own hair. Her nails gently scraping my scalp and a low anticipating groan was released as I allowed my hands to wander down her side towards the hem of the towel. Only, the loud resounding slam of the door caused us to break apart.

From the door and back to each other, our eyes met and I tried to catch my breath. Isabella was also breathing heavy and her lips were swollen from my hungered attack. It took her a second longer to collect herself and when she did, he lust fell into rage as she exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

**A/N: What did you think of the kiss? **

**What about Elena's arrival and intentions? And the fact that Stefan is in town?**

**Not had quite a lot of time to write and I blame it on Once Upon A Time (Loving captain hook) and missed episodes of Supernatural (Aw Dean…my dear Dean. Loved the nostalgia). Anyway, I've been sick so I've basically been binge watching and vegging out. Anyway, I hope you liked it and other updates are under construction. **

**Anyway, Pop-Ey33 asked for the pics of the rings so please go to my Wordpress Blog to see them. Link on profile so there is that and let me know which you loved more...**

**Lastly, I hope you guys know just how much I love your reviews. Before I sit and write, I always make sure to read them. They are my motivation and I love them – thank you.**


	9. Small World

**SMALL WORLD**

"So you want me to pretend to be your wife so that you can make the girl you love jealous?"

Saying the words out loud only heightened my disbelief and sent me deeper into confusion. Only, Damon was

"I never said I loved her" my 'husband' replied and walked down to the bedroom.

I followed after him with my arms crossed. "You didn't have to" I pointed out, somewhat troubled when I remembered the way he had stared at her and how pleased he was with her reaction to the kiss. "How long are we supposed to keep this up?" I wondered.

He turned to me but continued walking backwards. "I don't know" he shrugged with ease and spun around. "A month? Maybe two?" he offered with another shrug of nonchalance, ignoring how perplexed I was. Suddenly, he surprised me when spinning around and narrowed his gaze. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen" I answered dryly.

I had the pleasure to watch his eyes bulge out of their sockets as his mouth fell open. Fear and rage laced into his thundering exclamation. "WHAT?!"

"That was a joke" I replied, stifling an amused giggle as he released a loud relieved breath. His back hit the wall and his fingers ran through his tousled locks.

"Clearly you don't have a sense of humour" he dryly replied with a mock glare.

Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to appease him further. "I'm nineteen" I finally answered and watched as he paced the room, his eyebrows furrowing as he fell in deep thought. "Why does this matter?"

"Are you in college?"

Regardless of him blatantly ignoring me, I still answered, hoping to get the bottom of his questions soon. "Not yet, I just graduated" I explained, watching his composed expression and waiting for a flicker of emotion. "I was supposed to be getting married in two weeks and moving into our new home-"

"So, you can stay with me" he quickly interjected and I could only blink and stare.

"What?" I voiced the only thought in my mind. My whole frame froze as his piercing blue eyes remained transfixed onto me, giving absolutely nothing away. His blanched features only made me question his sanity and the whole ordeal. Why couldn't I just wake up from the nightmare already?

Suddenly an easy grin curled his lips as he added nonchalance to his tone. "Take a year off. Travel and have some fun" he continued to sell me on the idea which left me dumbfounded.

"And stay married to you?" I tried to remind him of the predicament that he had promised to fix. He wanted me to give up what was left of my life and keep the beautiful ring on my finger as he paraded me around. I didn't understand why he bothered. The girl – Ella, was it? Anyway, she was beautiful – a bit of a bitch but maybe that was because she was jealous. "An awful lot of trouble you're going through for a girl you don't even love" I mused, remembering the way he had stared at her.

Damon bowed his head but I had already caught the flickered melancholy wistfulness in his dulled eyes. "Say that I do…" he paused and brought his face up again. This time, his emotion wasn't masked but it was clear. Hope. "Would you do stay?" he nervously questioned.

I was troubled with the need that I felt to help this man – this handsome stranger – this supposed one-night stand and now my husband…my husband.

"I need to sit down" I murmured shakily and braced a hand behind me so I could sit down. Only I found no peace with this so I shot up again. "Actually, no, I need some air" I corrected and started to move towards the door while ignoring his call.

"Isabella…"

He drawled out but I had already opened the door.

Only my next step wasn't taken as intense and blazing gold eyes stared down at me. I flickered over to the perfectly manicured hand which was curled into a ready fist, lifted with the intentions of knocking. "Bella" she hissed my name like it was the dirtiest word. "How could you?"

I gulped, suddenly filled with the delayed trepidation. "I – I didn't mean to" I stammered, trying once again to find the words that would appease her.

"To Edward?" she gasped, taking one threatening step towards me and I backed up. "I thought you loved him?" she spat.

I nodded eagerly, knowing that that was one thing I couldn't be faulted at. "I did. I do" I amended but then the raging image of his angered grasp on my arm had me pausing. "…but last night was…" I sighed, feeling lost. "A huge mistake" I surmised but something about the words stung. "You know me! You know I would never do anything to hurt anyone intentionally – especially Edward and your family"

Thankfully I noticed a strange warmth fill her eyes as she dropped her head to my eye level. "He's hurt" she muttered and I felt my heart clench with regret.

"And angry" I added, feeling the pain of the bruise on my shoulder. Regardless, I was the cheater. I was the one that was unfaithful. "I know it's not a good excuse but I was drunk and he-"

"Rosalie…?"

I whirled around to find the blue eyes flicker from me and then land on the Cullen towering behind me. Only, I ended up spinning back around and spiralling into vexation as Rosalie stepped forwards ad craned her head. Her eyebrows now furrowed and surprise filtering her emotions. "Damon Salvatore"

Turning back from one to the other, I fell against the doorway and clutched my head. "You two know each other?" I asked, feeling the dizziness slowly fade.

Damon's surprise was quickly composed and that charming smirk was awakened again. He sauntered over to us and leaned towards me slightly. "Quite well actually" he whispered but I knew Rosalie had heard. "How are you Rosie?" he asked, placing a hand on the wall beside me.

"This is who you slept with?" Rosalie picked up my hand and studied the ring. Ever so slightly, I caught how her eyes widened with an almost impressed look. "And married?" she scolded with another one of her impressive glares. Thankfully, this time I wasn't on the receiving end.

"How do you know each other?" I demanded almost hysterically.

Damon had a wicked gleam as he now stared at Rosalie. "We go way back"

"Moment of weakness" she corrected sharply but I didn't miss the way she ran her fingers through her hair and made a show of the large diamond ring on her finger.

It suddenly dawned onto me what the looks being shared meant.

"You two?" I pointed between them both and suddenly wished for the day to simply end. So much had happened and I just wanted to crawl back under the covers.

"I've got you" Damon whispered and it was only then that I realised I had stumbled into his arms.

However this didn't last long as I pulled away at the sight of Rosalie's disapproving glare. "Can you give us a minute?" she harshly asked him.

He didn't move so I turned, only to find him staring back at me. "You should go" I silently assured him of my safety and he instantly grinned.

"What my baby wants" he kissed one cheek. "My baby gets" he smirked, kissing the other cheek and then my lips before I could stop him. The lingering sweetness of his mouth reminds me of the very hot and very passionate kiss we had previously shared. If I hadn't stopped it…well, let's just say that it's a good thing I did. "…Need fresh towels anyway" I heard dazedly and caught as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Once we were left alone, the tension rose and I decided to ignore the elephant in the room. "Where's Alice?" I wondered, hoping to delay the bigger message.

Fortunately, she didn't comment on what I was trying to do and humoured me. "She left. With Edward" she sharply replied and walked further into the room, heading towards the living room.

For a few seconds, I stood still, the guilt resurfacing as I learnt that Alice had left. She didn't even want to hear my side of the story. "But you stayed" I muttered when it dawned onto me that the person I had least expected had remained and wasn't even asserting physical violence.

Silence prevailed and this time, she ignored my tactics. "I still can't believe that you would-"

"Not in the right mind, I wouldn't" I hastily jumped in, hoping that at least one person would believe me. "We were drunk and I – I can't even remember the night" I clutched my head, both wishing and dreading the return of the memories.

She finally faced me and a furrowed look of concern. "You can't remember anything?"

"Only a few things…" I sighed as I remembered this morning when I recalled our scene in the elevator and then when we were dancing. Rosalie's interest had piqued as she craned her head up to me anxiously waiting for the rest but I shook my head. "I don't think you want to hear about them"

She sighed in understanding and nodded.

Surprising me further, she stepped towards me and reached into her handbag. She then revealed a smaller bag. "Here" she offered dryly, no longer able to meet my eyes.

I accepted it and studied the purse for a few moments. Uncertain and still confused, I unzipped to reveal my passport and what seemed like $500 in cash. "What is this?" I asked but regretted and remained fearful of her answer.

"The reason I stayed" she explained and I frowned, still vexed by what was happening. "It's all I had. Edward the controlling asshole that he is took my platinum" she revealed and I gaped finally understanding. Edward knew that I had no home to go to and after my acceptance of the proposal, he had begun a shared account. One which probably no longer belonged to me. My almost husband had planned on keeping my passport and any money I was entitled to and leave me stranded in sin city. Not only him, but also his sister slash my best friend.

However, his sister and the one who got me excited for no longer glaring at me, had stayed.

Without knowing I was doing, I had wrapped my arms around her. Regardless of the awkward pat she gave to my back, I revelled at our last moment for a few more seconds.

When I withdrew, she looked around the room uncomfortably. "So, Damon Salvatore…" she sighed.

"Don't" I shook my head and released a small humourless laugh.

"I won't" she relented and I offered her a grateful smile. "…but be careful" she suddenly grew serious and her hardened tone irked me. There was something meaningful behind the words but I remained clueless and simply stared as she glanced towards the door.

"I have to get going anyway" she announced and I nodded in understanding. "Our flight's in an hour" she added and I nodded again.

We were only interrupted again with the door was opened to reveal Damon standing there. Perfect cue – all too perfect. "Were you eavesdropping?" I accused but already knew the answer with his wicked grin.

"Waste of time too" he kicked the door close behind him. "Didn't hear anything good" he shrugged.

Before I could give a remark, Rosalie piped up. "Damon can I have a word…?" she asked but I could tell the only answer she expected was a yes.

"For you Rosie, I give two" he answered with another adorable smile.

Then, I fell down onto the chair while my eyes followed them to the kitchen where an obviously heated argument arose. Being the hypocrite that I am, I craned my neck and tried to listen in. "…mess with her head….good girl…annulment…take care of it…"

It?

Did she mean me?

When they made themselves known, I relaxed back and pretended to be clueless. Only, I acknowledged the playful slap Damon gave on her ass. Rosalie was different as she simply rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. When she glanced at me, she only offered a nervous wave. She seemed genuinely worried which stumped me but also clued me into the fact that there was more to this story.

Numbly waving back, I heard the door click and that allowed me to sink deeper in thought.

"Now, off to breakfast" Damon's voice disrupted the trance and I felt his hand on my shoulder as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I then had his hand slipping down to take hold of my hand and pull me up. This time, I allowed him to lead me through as my thoughts continued to reel.

Rosalie's words continuously echoed; 'Moment of Weakness…'

I may be a virgin and some may consider as prude but the innuendos were loud and clear. First of all, she would never cheat on Emmett so it was either when she was human or before she met him. All of which didn't make any sense in the real world but in my world…

I stopped.

"You okay?" he jumped in front of me.

"What are you?"

**A/N: So recap; Damon knows Rosalie…Damon wants Bella to continue being his wife…And Bella is speculative of our dear Salvatore?**

**Next chapter is the Breakfast Double Date. Please review and let me know what you think…**


	10. On An Empty Stomach

**ON AN EMPTY STOMACH**

"Is she alright?"

Something nudged my arm but I didn't turn to look. Though, I did hear his voice as he assured them. "She's great" he replied and I wanted to roll my eyes at the understatement but felt too numb to move. I had my head down and had been staring at the empty white plate for the past fifteen minutes as they broke into conversation.

"She looks brain-dead"

I snapped my head up to sharply glare at Damon's brother's girlfriend. Her steely midnight blue eyes locked onto mine and she refused to look away. Her features hardened and her jaw clenched, causing her nostrils to flare as I watched the silent anger simmer. I could tell that she was close to the edge and whatever insults she wanted to rave were at the tip of her tongue.

Before she got the chance, an arm was placed around my shoulder and I caught how her eyes fell down to the touch. "Oh, she found out that we were vampires" Damon revealed with a casualness that only made things worse.

"What?!" his brother, Stefan exclaimed and I felt the table tremble beneath us with his jump.

The girl, Elena, slammed her fists onto the table and began glaring daggers at me again. "Why the hell did you tell her?" she sneered with a venomous tone.

"We're married now" Damon whispered against my cheek and I felt limp as his lips touched my shoulder. I slowly felt the smile stretch against my skin as he murmured, "We keep no secrets". I could feel his amused gaze on me and I gritted my teeth, knowing he was taunting me.

Shrugging out from his hand, I stood up from the table and walked away, leaving them the chance to finally talk behind my back. I didn't go far as I ended up by the buffet table and used the excuse of brunch to distract myself.

It didn't last long because I felt his presence behind me. I was surprised with his silence so I tried to continue with his game as we walked down and filled our trays. Only it didn't last long as he elbowed my side gently. "Are you okay?" he asked with a hitched eyebrow.

"I'm fine" I replied with malice hanging onto my words. It was a stupid question and he knew that.

"Marriage is exactly what I expected" he muttered and I placed a hand on my hip, turning to cast my disapproving glare onto him for his snarky remark.

He continued to stare at me, waiting for my uproar but I bit my tongue. Turning away from him, I continued down the breakfast table but couldn't help but breathe under my breath. "I have the worst luck in the world"

"Something to say?" he urged and I knew he was pushing my buttons.

"I should ask you the same thing" I jabbed at his chest with the spoon in my hand. He feigned hurt and rubbed at his chest. How could he be a vampire? He was so human and so normal and he was currently munching on a piece of toast. Better question was why did he have to be a vampire? "Why didn't you say anything?" I demanded, interrupting whatever he had been saying.

He rested one hand on the table beside me and leaned in, wearing that all too familiar smirk again. "It's not exactly a traditional first date conversation starter" he mused and I rolled my eyes.

"There is nothing traditional about us" I used my hand to wave between us and he nodded in agreement. A small crease formed between his brows as he mulled over something but I must've intercepted his train of thought with my following question. "You obviously knew what Edward was so why didn't you say anything?" I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest as I peeked up at him.

He shrugged and began to fill his own plate. "Looked like you already had a lot on your mind" he answered with indifference but I could detect the hint of concern in his tone. "I doubt you could've handled…"

Once again, he was cut off when I sharply whipped my head towards him. In the process, he crashed onto me but as I stumbled, his hand was wound around my waist as he balanced me. "You don't know me!" I exclaimed and stepped away from him. "You don't know what I can handle!" I argued, suddenly reminded of how Edward had made decisions for me and now this guy – this complete and utter stranger thought he could do the same.

"Well my case is rested, you're already freaking out" he pointed out confidently.

I threw my hands up in exasperation before running my fingers through my hair. "How can I not?" I cried out and began my rambling. "I was engaged when I got married to a stranger only hours ago. He then turns out to be a vampire and now I'm stranded with him, while my husband abandons me in Sodom and Gomorrah" I ranted and allowed myself to take a deep breath.

"You're not seeing the big picture" he waved his hands in the air and I huffed.

"Being…?" I pressed.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and bowed his head down so our gazes were levelled. "You're a young eighteen year old, that is spending her holiday in Las Vegas with her sexy new hubby, after leaving what was clearly a doomed relationship-"

"You know nothing about me and Edward" I snapped and shrugged his hands away.

His eyes fell down to where the cardigan had slipped, revealing the light purple bruise. I hastily covered it up as he tensely replied. "I know enough"

"He would never hurt me – not intentionally" I murmured and tried to turn back to the tables. Only the sight of the runny scrambled eggs reminded me of my hangover as my stomach churned and the bile threatened to rise.

Once again, he slipped up behind me and I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck as he coldly whispered. "How much did he really love you if he left you?" he surmised and I gritted my teeth, whirling back around to him.

"And I suppose that you're an expert on love" I accused.

He hitched an eyebrow but his face then fell again. Somehow, he found the strength and ability to become serious and surprised me further when he bowed his head and quietly confessed. "I've had my share of heartbreaks"

His honesty was astonishing and much appreciated but still worrying. I could tell that it took quite a lot from him and he wasn't comfortable with the moment. Noticing the melancholy look in his sullen eyes, I tried to distract him. "How can you eat?" I quipped.

"We're not Cold Ones" he added simply and almost curtly. Understanding that he needed some space to think, I stepped away and continued down the queue. My plate now consisted of chopped fruit and waffles with syrup. As I reached for the drinks, I felt him move up towards me again. "So how do you know Rosalie?" he wondered and I comprehended the need for a subject change.

"She's his brother" I sighed and poured some coffee in the large white cup. "Adopted brother" I added and the memory of the Cullens troubled me. I hoped that he wouldn't enquire further details because I didn't feel ready to think about them.

"Hm…"

His hum piqued my interest and I couldn't help but lamely attempt nonchalance. "You two sure seemed cosy" I commented and tried to remain indifferent but couldn't help but chance a nervous glance towards him.

"We had our fun" he smirked to himself and had a faraway look in his eyes that fascinated me further. This only made me hate the situation more as I found myself reeled into vampires' lives.

"Damn vampires…" I uttered.

He nudged me playfully and grinned. "You're just jealous"

"Jealous" I scoffed at the idea, "Of what?" I spun around to face him and quietly peek up at him from under my lashes. My hands were placed on my hips as the amused smile fell into a grim line with his close proximity.

He closed the space between us and I was about to move back but he secured a grip on my wrist. "Well for one, we're stronger" he numbered and yanked me closer to him. "…we're faster" he added and I was reminded of how he had been able to dodge Edward, only the memories seemed to grow static with his following whisper. "…and everything we feel…" his voice now husky as he seductively trailed his fingers up down my cheek and crossing my collarbone. His burning gaze singed with an unspoken desire as he finalised. "Is more intense…"

"That isn't always a good thing" I whispered breathlessly and tried to calm the erratic thud of my heart.

Surprise flickered as he withdrew from me. "Very true" he nodded and the confidence slipped but he still studied me. "You're still angry" he noted.

"I just wish you told me" I revealed, feeling betrayed even though technically I hardly knew him to feel like that. It just felt strange to know that I had spent the night with that man and we had been intimate and we'd even gotten married, but I had missed the fact that he was a vampire.

"Why aren't you scared?"

I blinked towards him and shook my head. "We spent the night in the same bed and you didn't hurt me" I assured him but even I thought it was strange that I didn't fear him. Then again, he did protect me so I doubted that he wanted to kill me. He had showed me nothing to make me fear him.

"I wasn't after your blood" he assured me.

I crossed my arms. "Then what were you after?"

"Some fun" he smirked and I grimaced at the word he had used before in regards to Rosalie. I knew exactly what kind of 'fun' he meant. "I won't bite you" he added to appease me again but then froze for a second, arching his brow again. "Not unless you beg me to" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back.

"Don't hold your breath" I sauntered away from him but his hand whipped out again, grabbing my elbow as he yanked me back to him. He was smiling – not smirking. It was nice. "What?" I asked and tipped my head back to scrutinise his happiness.

Only, once again he startled me when he pushed one stray lock to the back of my ear. "This is our first fight" he noted and the smile fell into his almost too natural smirk.

"Probably not our last" I replied, feeling more at ease with his arms wrapped around me.

I was perplexed by the hope that filtered in his gaze but finally understood as he voiced his thoughts. "Does that mean you'll be sticking around?" he seemed optimistic and I didn't have the heart to say no but didn't lack sense to say yes either.

"Can we just have breakfast first?" I suggested.

"What my baby wants…" he repeated the words from before and I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the grin off my face as he kissed my cheek and took the tray from my hands. "…my baby gets" he added and I remained where I was, watching as he carried my food back to the table.

What a cheese ball.

However, when I caught the smug smile he sent to the girl – Elena, my heart sunk and I was reminded that this wasn't real.

**A/N: Thank you all for still reading and I just love having the opportunity to read your reviews. Your love for this story is astonishing and I will continue to give.**

**What did you think of then getting to know each other? **

**Next time - we will interact with Elena and Stefan a bit more. **

**I've been reading other stories and I would like to recommend the lovely, XxJasper'sAngelxX who is mainly a JasperxBella pairing story author. If you share my love for the Southern major, I truly recommend A Fairytale Ending. **

**On that note, have a good week and hopefully a good Monday. **


	11. It's Always Darkest

**IT'S ALWAYS DARKEST**

"Can we just relax and have a peaceful breakfast?" Stefan, Damon's younger brother suggested. He was nice enough. Now, I watched as he cut into his bacon and popped a piece into his mouth.

After spending minutes of watching him in fascination, he caught my watchful stare and looked up questioningly. "How can you...eat?" I asked and he chuckled in understanding.

We both paused at the sound of his girlfriend's scoff and caught how she rolled her eyes. I then backtracked when reminded myself that they didn't know I knew about Cold Ones or any other supernatural encounters. Hopefully I wouldn't slip up.

"Not everything in the media is true" Damon answered, trying to ease the tension.

I craned my head towards him and watched in awe when he comfortably dug into his pancakes. "So you can live on human food?" I wondered and my breath hitched when he pulled the silver fork from between his lips.

"God no!" he jeered with disgust. "This just helps with the cravings" he elaborated.

Fascinated by this new species, I rested my head on my hand and asked animatedly, "Do you drink animal blood?"

Damon sneered and scrunched his nose. "I don't but my brother took a liking to bunny blood" he used his fork to gesture towards his brother opposite us.

"What about you?"

He continued to take bites of his food, even adding syrup before answering me. "Blood bags" he shrugged with ease and I nodded, interested in learning more. "…but on special occasions, I always find someone willing" he eyed me with that gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it" I snapped sharply but even though I had some respect and trust for him, I couldn't help the fear that nudged at me.

Damon's arched brow fell but an amused smirk rose. "You know, drinking blood can be pleasurable" he spoke in a lowered voice which made me roll my eyes. "Not just for the vampire…" he purred and trailed a finger up my arm seductively.

"I'm sure it can but you're not getting anywhere near mine" I cautioned.

He placed a calming hand on mine. "Relax Isabella"

At the sound of him using my full name, I readied myself to correct him but something else dawned. "I don't even know my name" I muttered numbly and withdrew from him. A humourless laugh leaving me as my mind now reeled.

"What?" he demanded with furrowed brows.

I leaned in towards him and grimaced. "Did I take your last name?" I fretted and my mind rolled over several surnames that could possibly be mine. Smith? Williams? Johnson?

"Salvatore" he revealed with a knowing smile, relieving me from my erratic thoughts.

I took a second to go over the word. "Salvatore?" I questioned, trying out the name and loving how it rolled off my tongue. "Bella Swan-Salvatore" I muttered, forgetting that they were vampires.

"Swan?" he caught on.

I sighed, still lost in thought. "Isabella Salvatore" I recited and sighed, falling back in my chair and trying not to smile at how it sounded. Only, the happiness was brief when I was distracted with Elena's mocking scoff.

Bracing a hand on the table, I whipped up to glare at her. "Have you got a problem with me?" I growled, tired of her eye rolls and her jeers.

"No more than the next person" she replied with a half-smile.

I crossed my arms and kept our gazes locked. "If you want to say something, by all means…"

"I just think that you're both moving too fast" she finally spoke and dared a glance towards my hubby beside me who had decided it was a good idea to place our linked hands on the table. "I mean, Damon never even mentioned you" she added and I turned back to her.

"Sometimes when you know, you know" I replied with a pleasant grin before relaxing onto Damon's chest. As expected, he wrapped an arm around me and the jealousy was so tangible, my words cut through it. "I'm sure it's the same with you two" I added in a sweet tone but feeling guilty for Stefan.

"Of course" Elena hastily replied and dropped her eyes to her food with a creased brow. Stefan regarded her with a composed look and Damon congratulated me with a smirk. "So, you're just going to get married" she spoke up again.

"We're already married" Damon reminded her and she pursed her lips.

It was Stefan's turn to join in for the interrogation. "How old are you?" he wondered with narrowed eyes.

"Nineteen" I answered truthfully.

Stefan frowned again and turned to his brother, staring at him accusingly. "Did you compel her?" he indicted.

"Nope" Damon replied and then faced me with a sudden expression of awe. "She can't be compelled" he added with a tone that was hinted with his surprising admiration.

Stefan's interest was piqued as his emerald eyes darted between me and his brother. "What do you mean, she can't be compelled?" he demanded with a hard-edged tone.

"She can't be compelled" Damon repeated with a shrug of his shoulders.

I felt nervous under their stares and meekly wondered, "Is that a good thing?"

"Compulsion is just another thing that makes us superior" Damon began and his cocky tone had me rolling my eyes again.

My lips twisted wryly. "What do you mean by compulsion?"

"It's-"

Before Stefan could explain, Damon had interrupted with another one of his sly smirks. "Why speak when we can demonstrate?" he suggested.

"Damon…"

It was too late as he had already called over one of the waitress's. "Excuse me…" he motioned for them to come over and when they did, he grabbed the young woman's hand and locked onto her eyes. "Eat this" he demanded and handed her a plate.

I caught how her pupils dilated and she nodded absentmindedly. My amazement was heightened when I watched her obey and slip the slice of lemon into her mouth as a whole. She didn't even flinch when biting into it and swallowing it. She continued until she finished all the slices and then left as if nothing had happened.

"What?" I gasped in shock and wonder but Damon simply replied with a smug grin. "So why can't I…?" I inquired, though thankful yet again that my mind was barricaded, safe from others to take advantage.

"Maybe you drink vervain" Stefan suggested.

Wide bewildered eyes met his and then swerved to Damon. "I don't even know what that is" I exclaimed truthfully and frantically.

"I can't smell it on her" Damon murmured.

Stefan grimaced and then glanced at Elena who seemed bored with the whole conversation. "That's… strange" he finally said.

"I always have been different" I shrugged.

Damon scoffed lightly. "Clearly" he jeered and then reached over to my plate to steal a grape.

When I swatted his hand away, he chuckled and popped it into his mouth. I would have admonished him but we were interrupted with the sound of my phone ringing. "Excuse me" I muttered at the sight of the name on the blue screen.

Ignoring Damon's inquisitive brow, I stepped away from the table and headed towards the reception. Thankfully it was quieter because it was only day and most had good sense of not drinking and gambling at 12 in the afternoon.

"Hello" I called with a heavy sigh.

"Oh it's so good to hear from you honey"

The sound of her voice seemed to familiarise me to the life I once had and belonged to. "I could say the same thing" I replied with a strange tightening in my chest. I hadn't realised how much I missed her.

"I was just wondering how the wedding planning was going" she confessed joyously and I drew in a sharp breath. "Alice hadn't gotten back to me in a while" she added with a concerned tone.

"We've all been very busy" I replied half-heartedly, knowing that I could trust her but not tell her over the phone.

"I should think so" she laughed on the other line and I smiled at the sound. "If your dad was still here…" she trailed off and we both became haunted with memories of losing Charlie. Hers were vague while mine remained clear as I could even smell the overwhelming stench of copper and salt. My hands once again felt damp and sticky with his blood but also weighed down as I cradled his head.

"He would've tried to shoot him" I muttered the first thought I had when I made plans with Edward on how to tell Charlie.

"He would've gladly walked you down the aisle" mum assured me.

I bit down on my lip to stop the threatening tears stinging my eyes. "Maybe I could come down" I suggested hopefully. "Spend some time with you and Phil"

"We're actually going to Africa tomorrow" she confessed nervously.

I quickly backtracked, not wanting to clue her into anything. "That – Well that's okay" I hastily replied with a chaste shake of my head. "It's alright"

"Oh but I'll see you soon" she reminded me and I closed my eyes, swallowing down my sudden homesickness.

"Yeah sure" I nodded feebly.

I heard someone call her in the background and her sigh before replying. "Love you hon"

"Love you too mum" I sighed and waited for her to disconnect the call before slipping it back into my pocket. The loss of her voice now seemed to haunt me, reminding me of how alone I was.

An echoed footstep from behind me, had me spinning around. "Your mum sounds…" he trailed off and I was about to offer an adjective but realised he had stopped for another reason. "Wait, what's that?" he asked and I followed his line of sight to my hand,

"What?" I wondered, not seeing anything.

Damon rushed over to me and grabbed my wrist. "The mark on your arm" he uttered and then pulled down the jacket sleeve before laughing.

I pulled from him and self-consciously looked down at the ink on my wrist. While he continued to laugh, I gasped in horror and withdrew from him. "No" I shook my head, wondering how I had missed it.

"Oh yeah..." he nodded, still entertained with the ordeal.

"I got your name tattooed on my wrist?!" I screeched, not caring about the several heads that spun towards the commotion.

He offered one last chuckle in amusement. "It's a night for many firsts" he breathed and tried to reach up to my hand but I stepped back.

My thoughts now spun and drove me to the edge of insanity. "I lose my fiancé, I'm homeless and stuck in Vegas and I have a tattoo of some stranger on my wrist" I listed and my hysterical state finally kicked in, causing me to spiral further.

"It's kinda sexy" he assured me and grabbed my arm. An almost lustful glaze darkening his eyes as he brushed his thumb over the black ink.

My own want was ignited and I shook my head, hating myself for it. In one night, I had lost everything and because of whatever attraction I felt to this…man. "I'm sorry I can't..." I breathed and pulled my arm away from him.

"Relax, it's small, you can hardly see it" he tried to appease me but I rolled my eyes. "If it helps, I'm flattered" he added.

I waved a hand between us and distanced myself. "No, I mean I can't do this" I elaborated frenziedly and peeked up to meet his bewildered expression. "I can't stay married to you"

**A/N: Bella backing out? Is she right to?**

**What did you think of the tattoo? Love for Isabella's new name?**

**The Burning Diamond Awards**** are back and the lovely M.M. Kaur, author of My Guardian Angel has e-mailed and asked me to donate. So, go and vote and you will have a one-shot/outtake or even a chapter to a new project. Not telling you which one so you'll have to vote and find out. You will also reciece donated works from other amazing authors; ALD15, AllyDLV, Alyona77, boycrazy30008, cullensbabymama7, emeraldphoenix23, Lorelei Candice Black, LMRaven, Luuh2311, M. M. Kaur, T1gerCat. Excited? I know I am. **

**Two days left – good luck to all the authors.**

**Thank you to all my readers, who have continuously mesmerised me with their astounding reviews. You have shown great support for this story and you made this update happen. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Hope you enjoy your time off and have someone to spend it with. I hope that this update was able to give you some joy. Thanks for reading. I am very grateful to have this community in my life. **


End file.
